Letters
by FruMalfoy
Summary: After HBP!Harry fair is comming life. He begins writing a letter.I do not own the characters!
1. Summer reports

Letters

Hi Ginny.

Do you remember those pens your brothers gave out for free my fifth year?

Guess what! I just found one and I'm starting to see their brilliance! They make the letter unreadable to anyone it isn't addressed to. I assume they had Voldemort in their mind wile producing it.

Reckon you've got one as well.

I only wanted to hear from you, wanted to make sure everything is ok.

I dreamed something rather ridiculous last night. You were in it, no surprise; I haven't received a Ginny free night since… well since last summer.

You were running. Running and running, faster and faster and I couldn't catch you. I was screaming your name but you ignored me at first. Then turning your head slightly you told me not to follow. Asking why you were running and were, you answered: My destination is beyond this world. My destination is death and pain. My destination is you!

Then you were running even faster and you started to fade away.

Next I know you are standing right ahead of me, not alone anymore. A young man is beside you, holding your hand. Smiling you began kissing Draco Malfoy.

The silliest dream I know, it frightened me though.

I guess it convinces me on one point; this is as dangerous for you as it is for me. I want you to stay out of this as long as you possible can. Promise me that!

And by the way, The Dursleys are okay. They are death frightened I will turn them all in to pork chops in a couple of weeks. They have nothing to worry; I presume I'm out on the street before I can even say "of age". Uncle Vernon will make sure of that. But until then they'll give me food and a bed so I really can't complain, can I.

My aunt Petunia is acting odd, giving me anxious glances every now and then. If I didn't know better; I'd say she's starting to see the danger in all of this.

Does it sound bizarre if I tell you I fair leaving them, fair turning 17.

They, or at least Petunia is the last shield I have left, in a couple of weeks I have noon. Leaving them is the same as leaving the last piece of safety I have left. Then there will be no return, I'll have to go out in battle, no one to stand between me and the Dark Lord.

"Past the point of no return".

Have you heard from Hermione anything?

Please respond

Harry


	2. Respond

Hi Harry!

I was sure mum was about to faint when Hedwig at home, she is really anxious about you. But I assured her you're okay, just a bit bored.

Those quills yeah! Thanks for reminding me, I've got at least ten of those. Really useful during class, you know.

Here is okay, no big change. Mum is crying more than ever. Not aloud like before but hushed when she thinks no one is around. Is because of the weeding of course, reckon she don't want to spread the bad mood. She wants Bill to be as happy as possible.

The wound covering his face is healing well and they've stopped bleeding, that's a start! Professor Lupin pops in every day, speaking whit Bill. He says there are no signs of wolf behaviour.

I myself think he'll recover and according to me, Bill is our least problem.

Hermione is spending time with her family this summer, can't blame her. She hardly ever meets them nowadays.

Ron received her owl just the other day. He was scarlet red but that could as well have been the juice Fred and George gave him. He'll never learn!

The whole Burrow is full of "phlegm". She is everywhere I turn with a new dress she wants me to try on. Tried a million robes by now but I thing they've finally decided to go for the light golden one they spoke about last summer. It goes along with (according to Fleur) horrible red hair.

No one is safe Harry. But I noticed something rather odd on the old Weasley clock. Dad has installed a new hand on it. As he said; Harry is after all a part of this family as well. The new Harry-hand is the only one pointing on "in safe hands." I guess it will join the others as soon as you'll come of age.

Lucky you who still dream, even if that were the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of! I kissing Draco Malfoy, just the thought of it make me sick. But still you dream. I haven't had a dream in a couple of month, or perhaps I don't dare to memorize them anymore.

And what about your aunt? What do you mean; acting odd?

That pork chop idea is really good though, I would gladly cover for you.

See you soon

Ginny


End file.
